Malware infections on computers and other electronic devices are very intrusive and hard to detect and repair. Anti-malware solutions may require matching a signature of malicious code or files against evaluated software to determine that the software is harmful to a computing system. Malware may disguise itself through the use of polymorphic programs or executables wherein malware changes itself to avoid detection by anti-malware solutions. In such case, anti-malware solutions may fail to detect new or morphed malware in a zero-day attack. Malware may include, but is not limited to, spyware, rootkits, password stealers, spam, sources of phishing attacks, sources of denial-of-service-attacks, viruses, loggers, Trojans, adware, or any other digital content that produces unwanted activity.